1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is a power unit supporting apparatus for an automobile for supporting a power unit on a vehicle body comprising an engine portion in which a crankshaft is arranged in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle body, a transmission portion provided on one end of the engine portion in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle body, and a drive shaft disposed below the engine portion and extended in a lateral direction of the vehicle body for driving wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, in the power unit supporting apparatus of this kind, a power unit is supported at front and rear ends thereof on a vehicle body by respective elastic support means (see Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 61225/86).
However, the power unit of the type in which an engine portion having a crankshaft arranged in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle body is provided at one end of the engine portion with a transmission portion is lengthy in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle body. Therefore, there is a problem that when the power unit is supported at both front and rear ends thereof on the vehicle body as mentioned above, one support portion comes very close to a compartment of a vehicle, and as a result, a vibration of the power unit is transmitted to the compartment during operation so as to adversely affect the comfortableness of the compartment.